


Nada es lo que parece

by Neshii



Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, Lime, M/M, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Zoro se trollea a Law
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neshii/pseuds/Neshii
Summary: Breve tortura mental para Law por no atreverse a decir abiertamente cuánto desea tirarse al marimo.Fanfic escrito para el reto del grupo de Facebook #LawZopalabanda





	Nada es lo que parece

—Oye, Law, ¿follamos?

Una pregunta corta, simple, fácil de entender y que le estaba costando mucho trabajo a Trafalgar Law responder. Pero, vamos, ¿qué le podía decir: _«Sí, claro, bajémonos los pantalones»_? Pues bien, mira que sí quería decirlo, pero como no podía ir por la vida facilitándole su trasero a cualquiera que se lo pidiera (en sí, sí podía, pero quería resguardar un poco de la dizque dignidad que perdería si se ofrecía en bandeja de plata), tuvo que morderse la lengua mentalmente y seguir con la expresión de póker al hablar:

—Vete a la mierda, Roronoa.

Una respuesta corta, simple, fácil de entender y con la suficiente testosterona para mostrar que virilidad no le hacía falta.

Law debía, más no lo hizo, admitir que una parte minúscula de él, y que con cada segundo se hacía más grande, deseaba que Zoro insistiera. Hacerse un poco del rogar le daba a su dignidad la dignidad suficiente para aceptar sin verse tan desesperado o necesitado; ya ni sabía qué era peor: desesperado por follarse o dejarse follar por Roronoa Zoro con ese cuerpo perfectamente trabajado y esa expresión de pocas pulgas que encendían sus alarmas y su parte baja, o necesitado porque estando en alta mar, solito y sin nadie que le apeteciera para cubrir sus necesidades lo ponían en un estado ansioso, tan vulnerable (según él) y que justificaba su parte ya no tan minúscula que deseaba casi a gritos la insistencia de Zoro. Con un _«¿estas seguro?»_ era suficiente, o un _«venga, vamos a hacerlo»_ descansaba en paz su honor(?).

—De lo que te pierdes.

Si por Law fuera hubiera tomado el rostro de Roronoa y lo hubiera restregado en su entrepierna para hacerle callar semejante estupidez. ¿Cómo era posible que no insistiera? ¿Tan poca cosa le parecía que no era suficiente para esforzarse un poco más? Está bien que Law no lo intentaba, le salía bastante bien el comportamiento de colegiala virginal; sin embargo esa no era una razón suficiente para rendirse tan pronto. Ni por asomo se le pasó por la cabeza ser él quien diera su brazo a torcer.

Lo vio alejarse y tuvo que reprimirse para no cambiar su expresión, a lo más que llegó fue a un poco audible, pero sí muy frustrante suspiro. ¿Qué le costaba decir: «espera, Roronoa-ya, tú ganas, follemos»? Cinco hermosas palabras tan difíciles de pronunciar y tan necesitadas.

O terminaría echándole miraditas al de la nariz larga.

O al cyborg, ya le daba igual qué era peor.

También estaba Robin, no obstante le era imposible imaginarse con ella.

Sí, lo mejor era el espadachín, el imbécil que no insistió.

 

Puta y mierdera tarde pasó entre libros que nunca lograron captar su atención. Eso nunca le pasaba, bueno, a veces, cuando tenía ciertos asuntos sin resolver como en ese momento; asuntos un tanto profundos, hasta el fondo de su bajo vientre y que le provocaban un cosquilleo tan molesto que no le quedaba de otra más que atenderlo. Hasta que no lo hacía, no podía sentirse tranquilo. Así que, con esos antecedentes, Trafalgar Law, en su camarote, se bajó los pantalones para estar más cómodo y con toda la intención de no tardar demasiado comenzó a masturbarse. Así de rápido y desabrido.

Intentó no imaginar que estaba con Zoro y le daban rienda suelta a sus más salvajes instintos, de esos que salen cuando su cabeza de abajo toma el control. No era que le quedara el resentimiento porque el imbécil primero le soltó semejante oferta y luego no insistiera, era más bien que, pues el espadachín estaba más bueno que el pan (aunque no le gustara) y bien le servía para unas cuantas fantasías. Pero su mente era traicionera y la necesidad mucha, resignado terminó jadeando el nombre de Zoro mientras le daba un excelente uso a su mano izquierda. Al terminar se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan débil en cuanto a asuntos sexosos se refería. Se limpió, acomodó su ropa y trató de concentrarse en los libros nuevamente. Ya estaba un poco más aliviado, pero para su mala suerte la estúpida expresión de Zoro llena de placer que tuvo la desdichada fortuna de imaginar no salió de su mente. Odiaba que su imaginación fuera tan volátil en esos aspectos, y daba las gracias porque fuera un experto en no demostrarlo.

¿Qué iba a hacer con Roronoa? En primer lugar, ¿tenía qué hacer algo? Se dijo, se repitió y se volvió a decir que no, no necesitaba hacer nada con Roronoa, él solito se demostró que podía hacerlo sin ayuda de nadie por muy desalentador que fuera. Así que iba a continuar como si nada pasara (porque en realidad no pasó) y el viaje hasta Wano sería tranquilo, relajado y perfecto para descansar.

Y sin importar las veces que Law se lo repitiera, nunca se lo creyó.

 

**».«**

 

Zoro estaba bebiendo en el comedor junto a gran parte de la tripulación de Law. _«Los muy traidores»_ pensó el capitán al acercarse. Contrario a su personalidad más agria, sus nakama eran muy sociables y educados así que se llevaron de maravilla con todos los mugiwara. Law se sentó en una mesa un tanto apartada de todos, por ese día hasta con sus compañeros se sentía un paria. Tenía una especie de rencor, frustración, decepción y deseo sexual revoloteando en su estómago (o más abajo) que no lograba apaciguar para comportarse como el buen y amable capitán que nunca era… sólo que en ese momento podía disimularlo menos. Si por él fuera se hubiera quedado dentro de su camarote y le hubiera pedido a Beppo que le llevara la comida, pero como apenas habían pasado un par de horas desde su incidente con Zoro y ya llevaba tres pajas, decidió no quedarse encerrado y solo o si no se despellejaría. Era doctor, pero eso de tener vendado el pequeño-gran Law no le apetecía nada. No le quedó más remedio que salir a la civilización, o sea, el comedor.

Penguin le llevó una buena ración de comida y sake, se sentó a su lado y trató de sacarle plática. No duró mucho tiempo al ver que las ojeras de su senchou casi cobraban vida, así que se retiró para evitar ser mordido, era algo que siempre quiso, pero no frente a todos, ya buscaría su oportunidad en otro momento. Law, por su parte, se acabó el sake casi de un jalón y pidió otra jarra. No era bueno que tomara tanto, no por emborracharse, eso casi nunca sucedía, pero sí por la deshidratación, no sabía a ciencia cierta cuánta «agua» perdió en su maratónico jaleo, sufrir síntomas de deshidratación tampoco estaba en sus planes.

—Con que bebiendo solo…

Law levantó la vista al escuchar que le hablaban, no había que ser un genio como él para saber que era Zoro quien se acercaba  y con total descaro se sentaba a su lado. Pensó que Penguin se había ido en cinco minutos, así que supuso que a Zoro le tomaría quizá el doble de tiempo darse cuenta que en definitiva no era una buena compañía en esos momentos. O tal vez más, recordemos que Zoro tampoco era muy inteligente que digamos, no le insistió en follar, eso hablaba muy mal de él.

Se quedó callado esperando que su presa, perdón, Zoro, hiciera el siguiente movimiento para saber cómo actuar.

—No seas amargado y únete a la fiesta —dijo Roronoa.

Law arqueó una ceja, ese movimiento era muy cliché. Por un momento pensó en qué le había visto si parecía carecer de cerebro. _«Tengo debilidad por los idiotas»_ se dijo recordando viejos amores y pretendientes. _«Y soy popular e irresistible»_. Sin comentarios.

Y pues ya estando en práctica Law levantó el vaso lleno de sake en una especie de brindis y sin esperar que Zoro se sirviera se tomó todo el alcohol. ¿Cuánto llevaba bebido? Casi jarra y media, no era mucho si todavía podía recordarlo.

—¿Ahogando penas? —preguntó Zoro al ver como se las empinaba Law (los vasos, no las intenciones).

Law arqueó una ceja, quizá necesitaba hacer nuevos cálculos para determinar cuando Zoro pensaba marcharse y dejarlo solo, no parecía con intenciones de irse por mucho que él no había pronunciado palabra.

—No tengo penas para ahogar —contestó al fin.

—Bien por ti. Yo sí.

Law arqueó la otra ceja. ¿Qué esperaba Zoro? ¿Qué le preguntara que le pasaba? No tenía la mínima intención de saber, lo único que quería era follárselo, perdón, disfrutar de una cena tranquila y solo, sobre todo lo (primero)último.

—Hay alguien a quien me quiero coger, pero no se deja  —continuó Zoro interpretando el silencio de Law (y las cejas arqueadas) como una invitación para hablar. Está de más decir que Law, al escuchar sus penas se interesó de sobre manera por ellas y la manera de ayudarlo y consolarlo (a Zoro, no a las penas)—. ¿Alguna idea para convencerlo?

—Depende, cómo es la persona —preguntó ya con toda su atención puesta en Zoro. Al parecer todo el cabreo se había esfumado. Qué fácil era.

—Hombre. Amargado. Cínico. Descarado. Algo insolente. Qué puedo decir, un verdadero grano en el culo, y precisamente con semejante culo que invita a arremeter con todo, con mi polla bien dentro de él.

Law tragó saliva. Qué bien se escuchó todo eso, lo de la polla dentro de él, no los demás adjetivos; como música celestial y sexosa para sus oídos.  Bueno, con esa plática iban por el buen camino, derechito a su cama con Zoro entre sus piernas. Si ese no era el camino correcto ¡que viniera otra vez Doflamingo a darle lecciones con la mano derecha, perdón, de ser su mano derecha! Repasó mentalmente las posibilidades de llegar directo a la entrepierna de Zoro y dedujo que un poco de juego no le hacía daño a nadie.

—Mostrarle lo que ofreces puede ser una opción —dijo más confiado que de costumbre.

Zoro asintió mientras tomaba sake directamente de la botella. A Law le pareció que estaba pensando su respuesta si estuviera seguro que Zoro podía tener más de dos pensamientos que no tuvieran que ver con sus espadas en la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Aunque viéndolo de mejor forma un enfrentamiento entre «sus espadas» podía ser una buena forma de romperse el trasero, perdón, el hielo entre ellos.

—Tienes razón. Quizá es muy virginal y esté esperando a que dé el primer paso —soltó dando un suspiro. Su voz tan condescendiente y la respuesta dejaron a Law con la boca abierta.

Zoro miró en dirección a sus nakama y los chicos de la tripulación de Heart. Todos ellos platicando muy a gusto en distintas mesas, cada uno metido en sus asuntos y al parecer no había nadie reparando en ellos. Por qué lo harían si sólo eran dos hombres platicando de cosas sin importancia mientras tomaban un buen sake. Así que decidió que no había ningún problema en hacer _eso_ que pensaba hacer. Se giró para darles la espalda a todos; tener largos bancos a lo largo de las mesas ayudaba mucho; estiró sus piernas para ponerse más cómodo y como si siguieran platicando de asuntos sin importancia se abrió la cremallera del pantalón dejando ver lo «divertido» que estaba con la conversación de Law y, como no, su presencia.

—Todo esto será para él si deja las gilipolleses a un lado —dijo con tremenda sonrisa triunfante y su mano acariciando su pene con total descaro—. ¿Qué tal? ¿Crees que se anime?

Law se hubiera quedado con la boca abierta otra vez de no ser porque no la había cerrado. Pestañeó tratando de disimular su creciente pasión y ganas por agacharse a probar semejante trozo de carne, perdón, el asombro por el descaro de Zoro. También vio a sus compañeros y se relajó un poco al notar que seguían sin reparar en ellos. Carraspeó tratando de darle coherencia a sus pensamientos. Lo único que pudo sacar claro y seguro fue que su pene también se estaba poniendo duro a una velocidad alarmante al grado de que antes de terminar de leer este enunciado ya estaba en las mismas condiciones que Zoro.

—Se ve interesante —dijo con la voz más neutral que pudo reunir—. Pero el tamaño no es lo importante… ni el grosor —miró de soslayo el sexo de Zoro y salivó aunque eso fuera algo que nunca pensaba admitir. Unos cuantos vellos verdes, un poco más oscuros que el cabello de Zoro, asomaban de entre el pantalón; Law pensó en hundir la nariz en ellos. Zoro seguía masturbándose y si no fuera porque Law seguía resistiéndose a mirar directamente juraría que aumentó de grosor y ya estaba chorreando.

—Tienes razón —dijo Zoro con un suspiro, ¿de placer o resignación? Quién sabe—. Saber usarlo es lo importante —aumentó el ritmo y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás esta vez con una mueca de placer. Law tuvo que apretar lo puños con más fuerza de la debida para no lastimarse al ver el cuello expuesto de Zoro; masturbarlo él mientras le dejaba un chupetón en la clavícula se había convertido en la meta en su vida, perdón, en la meta… pues sí, de su vida. ¿Quién coño había empezado ese juego? Ah, sí, él mismo—. Pero no puedo demostrarte que soy muy bueno en la cama a menos que quieras sentirme dentro, Trafalgar.

Law no se enteró si la maldición que soltó fue mental o la dijo en voz alta, pero cómo pensar en ello cuando tenía a la vista a Zoro relamiéndose los dedos con los que se masturbó, brillantes primero por el líquido seminal y después por su saliva. Ya en ese punto le importaba una mierda si lo veía con total descaro, en sí el descarado era Zoro por ponerse a comer sin invitarlo, él tan muerto de hambre el pobrecito. Lo que sí se dio cuenta fue que tenía la boca abierta, la cerró con la de dignidad que aún le quedaba. Entrecerró los ojos molesto consigo mismo por ser tan débil y por no poder decir lo que en verdad quería; se miró los puños sobre la mesa, el vaso lleno de sake y decidió que mandaría directo al demonio su dignidad, se follaría a Zoro hasta hartarse y luego lo dejaría follarlo, o al revés, el orden de los producto no alteraría  sus planes de quedarse encerrados en su camarote hasta la llegada a Wano y aún así pensaría si en verdad valdría la pena salir. Tan concentrado estaba en su decisión que no se percató de Zoro hasta que éste se levantó de la mesa. ¿En qué momento se metió _aquello_? Y lo más importante: ¡¿cómo le cabía?! Law intentó detenerlo, quizá Zoro pensó que su ceño fruncido se debió a que se sintió ofendido. ¡Vaya idiota que era! No, Law era el estúpido por no aceptar su oferta desde el principio.

—Pues gracias por los consejos, Law —dijo Zoro. Esta vez Law estaba seguro de escuchar un leve tono agónico, ¿por no conseguir otra vez lo que quería? Tal vez, aunque era más pausible que fuera por estarse apretando algo tan grande, y grueso, y largo—. Cuando vea a Luffy le demostraré de lo que soy capaz.

Si no fuera porque la mente analítica de Law era más rápida que sus expresiones hubiera dejado caer la quijada. ¿Luffy? ¿Mugiwara-ya? ¿Su jodido y bastardo aliado, único en su clase y primero en su lista de idiotas? Law no lo podía creer. ¿Todo lo anterior fue para Luffy? ¿Jugar ese jueguito de seducción, verle el imponente miembro que ya no se le hacía tan bonito(?) aunado a su oferta de follar fue para que Luffy pudiera disfrutar en grande a Zoro? ¿Qué, estaba entrenando para él? Pues que Zoro junto a su capitán y su impresionante polla que sinceramente Law había visto mejores, se fueran mucho a la…

—Es una broma —Zoro interrumpió la maldición gitana de Law. Ahora sí no le importó a Law verse completamente perdido. Zoro se agachó hasta su oreja—. Tu castigo por darme largas, idiota —susurró con cierta burla al saber que no le era nada indiferente  y su plan resultó victorioso—. Te espero en mi camarote, y si te tardas empezaré sin ti. —Fue lo último que dijo antes de dejarlo solo.

Law seguía sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar. Pero, ¿se iba a poner a pensar en ello? ¡Para nada! Ya había aprendido su lección y en definitiva no pensaba desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Se levantó y dirigió a su camarote más rápido de lo que nunca se había movido en su vida, pensando sólo en las promesas de placer que Zoro le iba a dar. Oh sí.


End file.
